College Party Surprise
by serenitygi
Summary: Kuroo x Oikawa x You Another college au story. You find yourself bored at a college party and find some fun upstairs. What will happen? Read more to find out. NSFW Warning: a hint of yaoi.


Hello everyone! Since everyone liked my previous story with Kuroo and Oikawa, I decided to do another. Another college AU because I'm obsessed with them haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any of its characters.

You sat on the leather couch, your bare skin sticking to the material as you watched the crazy drunk college teens stumble over each other, almost spilling their drinks.

You sighed and stood up, walking upstairs, looking for some solitude. Why did you even come to this party anyway? You were definitely not in the mood to party or get drunk. Maybe it was because your friend dragged you along because she had no one else that would go with her. Seriously though, you were too nice sometimes; it was difficult for you to say no to others. You don't even know where she ran off to either.

You made it to the top of the stairs and found one of the bedroom doors cracked open. Maybe you could get some peace here? The loud music thumped from below and was a relief on your ears, which were ringing from earlier. You were about to push the door open until you heard muffled voices from the other side. You stayed out of sight and noticed it was a guy's voice.

"You wanna do it? For real?" You heard him say softly.

There were shuffling noises on the bed while another person spoke.

"Well yeah, of course I do…" Another guy? "Come on, take your pants off already…"

You let out a faint gasp to make sure they wouldn't hear and covered your mouth. What exactly have you stumbled upon…?

There was a pause, followed by kissing noises and soft moans.

You accidentally let out a small noise of exasperation and cursed in your head for being so dumb. Great, they probably know that there's a weird stalker watching them make out now.

"What was that?"

You held your breathe and frantically looked around for a place to hide, but unfortunately all of the rooms were occupied by horny teenagers. You took a step backward, almost losing your balance because of your heels, and regained it, but lost it again when you went forward, causing you to slam open the door and land with a loud _thud! _You let out a soft noise of discomfort and rubbed your knees.

"Are you alright?" One of the boys came over to your side, while the other watched.

Holy fuck, you thought, this man is beautiful. His black hair was messy and his figure was tall and slender, with a bit of muscle. He was wearing some kind of red and black t shirt with the words _Nekoma_. You tried to focus and averted your eyes, stuttering a bit. "U-Um-…I just hadalittletoomuchtodrink…" You tried to slur out the words and fake drunk, making it seem that was the reason you fell.

There was shuffling on the bed as the other guy stood up and went by your opposite side, putting his hands on his hips. "You should probably take it easy,"

You gulped as you took in his form as well, examining him from head to toe. He had dark brown wavy hair with a bit more of a muscular build than the black haired guy.

"Also," the black haired one said. "You may want to cover that up,"

Confused at what he was referring to, you traced his eyesight back to your bum, which was in plain sight because the dress had ridden up, revealing your panties out in the open. Your face turned the deepest shade of red as you hurriedly sat up and made sure you had no other "wardrobe malfunctions". "I-I'm sorry…!"

"Don't apologize," He stepped forward and took your hand, pulling you up against him. "I enjoyed it." He looked down at you with sly eyes, as if you were his prey.

The sound of a door shutting was heard from behind as the brunette walked up behind you, placing both hands at either side of your waist. "How about we have some fun, Kuroo?" His eyes glanced over to the black haired male, who smirked and gave your hand a squeeze.

"That sounds like an amazing idea, Oikawa. But only if she's up for it." He tilted your chin up. "What's your name, hun?"

You stuttered out your name and blushed at the contact. "(Y/N)."

Kuroo hummed and eyed Oikawa, who was eyeing him back. "Alright (Y/N), I'm Kuroo and that idiotic one behind you is Oikawa."

"H-Hey!" Oikawa pouted and suddenly wrapped his arms around your waist and hugged you tighter. "Rude…" He mumbled.

Kuroo tsked and placed a hand at his hip. "You know you're gonna have to share. Stop hogging her. You always get so clingy."

Your heart was getting ready to explode. Was this really happening? You felt happy that you were wearing one of your most revealing dresses, which gave you a bit more confidence. Not to mention it made your boobs look even perkier. You pushed your breasts up against Kuroo's chest, placing both hands innocently on either side of you, and pushed your bum out more against Oikawa's front. "What are we gonna do?"

You could see the slightest blush on Kuroo's face as he tried to regain himself. "W-Whatever you want to do."

Ah success, you congratulated yourself as you nodded and leaned back against Oikawa, making him jump as he held you by the shoulders. "A-Are you feeling dizzy?"

You hummed. "Mmm…only just a bit," Again, you faked drunk and pressed your lips together, so Kuroo couldn't read your expression.

"We should probably help her to the bed," Kuroo grabbed you by the waist while Oikawa held an arm around your shoulders as you made your way to the bed.

This is too great, you thought. They're completely buying it, and they're being surprisingly considerate at that. They'd probably do whatever you asked them to; Kuroo _did_ say you could do whatever you wanted.

You lay on the bed and felt relaxed, feeling the soft cotton against your skin, and the warm heat the bodies radiated on either side of you. Honestly, you were already getting aroused just by this. You felt a hand slide onto your thigh and rub in circles as it made its way up your dress slowly. You didn't know or care whose hand it was because it felt so good. You squirmed a bit and closed your eyes at the sensation, one of your hands blindly gripping someone's hair. You opened them and found kuroo's head in the crook of your neck, giving you wet kisses and licks. You let out a soft noise and felt hot breathe against your skin on the opposite side and noticed Oikawa's hands dangerously close to your panties.

You opened your legs a bit and whined at him, giving him a kiss, to which he responded back with his tongue dominating yours. You ran your hand up his shirt and felt hard muscle to which you were pleased, wanting both of their shirts off already. Kuroo softly laughed in your ear and sat up to where he could see your face. "Somebody is impatient, huh?" Kuroo lifted his shirt above his head and tossed it on the floor, leaning down to give the side of your neck a long lick. You shuddered and wrapped one of your arms around Oikawa's shoulders.

Oikawa hummed and bit your ear, afterwards licking it. "I can tell she really likes to be licked," he slid his hand just beneath your panties. "I wonder how you would react if I licked here…?" He placed his index finger in the slit of your panties and rubbed gently and slowly, already feeling how wet you were through the cloth. You squirmed and moaned. "O-Oikawa,"

Hearing you say his name went straight to his groin as he let out a low moan. He sat up, hovering above you, and spread your legs a bit wider for easier access, and slid your panties off.

Kuroo's hands went behind your back and unzipped your dress, causing you to shiver as the cold air hit your bare skin as they both undressed you.

"Now time to see these tits," Kuroo said smoothly as you turned red at his words. The dress was a strapless one, so you weren't wearing a bra since it had padding in it.

Once the dress was completely off, Kuroo immediately started to grope both of your breasts, pinching and squeezing just the right amount. "A-Ah…Kuroo…" You helplessly moaned and grabbed onto his hair, tugging at it. You suddenly felt a jolt of pleasure as you felt a lick in between your core. "A-Ah…!" You looked down and saw him licking in between your legs, which caused your thighs to shiver with pleasure. You used your other hand to grip Oikawa's wavy hair, occasionally running through its softness.

You felt the bed shift beside you and noticed Kuroo taking off his pants. "Fuck this I can't wait any longer," He tossed his pants aside and was only left in his boxers. "I need to fuck you right now."

You breathed out harshly at his tone and wanted the same thing, to feel release, and focused your attention on Oikawa. "Oikawa,"

He rose up from in between your legs and also started to undress his lower half, unzipping his pants as he lay beside you. "So who's going first?"

Kuroo chided in."Me. I don't think I can hold back anymore,"

"Pussy," Oikawa's tone of sass was really something. "I'll just let her blow me while you fuck her. Is that okay?" He turned to you for your response.

"Yeah, that's fine," You didn't care what was happening right now; you just wanted to be fucked already so you were getting a bit impatient.

"Fuck yeah," Kuroo crawled above you and placed himself in between your legs, running his large hands up and down your thighs, causing you to get goosebumps.

Oikawa shifted his body so that his crotch was in your face, making it impossible to disregard the fact that his bulge was fucking _huge_. Will I even be able to swallow this thing? You palmed his clothed erection and pulled it out of his boxers. Oikawa let out a low moan and ran his hand through your hair, affectionately scratching your scalp with his fingertips.

His length was slightly curved and thick as you stroked it, making sure to make it hard enough to swallow. You suddenly felt a pang of pleasure as you felt Kuroo slide himself into you, moving at a slow, gentle pace. "Oh fuck…" He moaned once he was at a steady rhythm. "I forgot how good a girl feels inside. It's been forever since I fucked a hot chick like you."

The room was filled with wet and moaning noises, and it was making your head spin. You clenched the sheets as you felt Kuroo inside you, moving in and out, and sucked on Oikawa's manhood, stroking the rest of his length with your hand since you couldn't swallow it all. He moaned and tried his hardest not to thrust into your mouth, instead gripping your hair and saying that you were really good at this, praising you while you licked the tip of his member.

"A-Ah…! (Y/N)," Oikawa moaned. "It feels so good."

Kuroo slowed his pace while eyeing Oikawa, lust in his eyes. "Can I have a turn?"

The question made you almost choke, both by astonishment and just by the size of the ting that was in your mouth. You really shouldn't be all that surprised though since you basically walked in on them about to fuck. "Y-Yeah,"

Kuroo pulled out of you and positioned himself on the bed, where you were, and stroked Oikawa's cock. You sat there, not knowing what to do, and watched him.

Kuroo looked over at you and grabbed your hand. "Here," He pulled you onto his lap. "You can ride me while I suck him off."

You bit your lip and nodded, pressing your breasts up against his chest as you moved yourself over his dick. You watched Kuroo practically swallow Oikawa's cock, making you feel insignificant, as you rode him. Wow, he must have a lot of practice, you thought. He gave one last pop as his lips left Oikawa and focused on you, placing both of his hands on either side of your bum and squeezed, moving you up and down onto his cock. You moaned and wrapped both of your arms around his neck, feeling immense pleasure. It felt different than when he was pounding into you earlier.

Without realizing it, you felt a presence behind you and a small kiss on the back of your shoulder. "May I?"

You gasped as you felt the tip of his member brush against your other hole. "O-Oikawa…"

"Mmm…" Oikawa hummed and scooted closer, placing his hands right above Kuroo's, onto your waist. "Maybe that would be too painful," He said in his playful voice. "Let's try something else," He eyed Kuroo. "Oi,"

Kuroo opened his eyes and stopped moving your lower half. "W-What is it?"

Oikawa went to Kuroo's side on the bed, looking up at him with his head perched on his hands. "I want to try something!~"

Kurro looked at him warily. "Shoot."

Oikawa patted his hand down on the spot beside him. "(Y/N)! Come over here,"

You crawled to the spot beside him. "What is it-" You were cut off when he suddenly pushed you against the bed, stomach first, and practically sat on you.

"Let's both fuck her at once!~"

You let out a mangled noise.

Kurro raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, I'll take the back, you take the-"

"No no!" Oikawa whined. "I mean we both do it in the same place, duh." He got off of you and raised one of your legs, pointing to your crotch. "Here!"

"Deal," Kuroo agreed without hesitation. "I've never done it like that before let's do it." He turned to you. "Is that ok?"

You nodded and turned onto your back, Oikawa still holding one of your legs, and spread your legs a bit. "P-Please do it."

Kuroo and Oikawa both got a cocky grin on their faces as they both approached you, pushing each other to make room.

"I want in first," Oikawa said and pouted. "Kuroo kuuuuun, you've had it all day."

Kuroo scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Alright, you enter first then. I'll get underneath her."

You gasped as he lifted you up and placed you on top of him, feeling his hard on against your thigh. You were desperate for someone to enter you, you didn't care who it was. "H-Hurry…!"

Oikawa hovered over you and placed his finger over your lips, softly shushing you. "Don't worry (Y/N) chan, I'll make you feel reeeeeaaaally good."

Kuroo grunted from underneath you. "You mean _us_."

Oikawa waved his hand. "Of course," He rubbed his tip against your entrance for a moment, licking his lips, then inserted, eliciting a loud moan from the both of you. "K-Kuroo kun…" Oikawa panted. "Enter her now."

You braced yourself for an immense amount of pain, since Oikawa was already big enough, and tightly shut your eyes as Kuroo's tip slowly inserted, opening your mouth as a throaty moan came out. "A-Ah…!"

Kuroo let out a low moan and placed his hands on both of your thighs, squeezing them. "Alright, I'm in."

Oikawa nodded and started to move very slowly, making sure it didn't hurt too much for you. Kuroo also moved, holding your thighs for support.

You moaned like crazy as the both of them pulled in and out of you, your walls clenching each time they entered you. "I-It feels so good." You closed your eyes and tugged on Oikawa's hair.

"N-Ngh," Oikawa moaned and grabbed one of your breasts, pinching the pink bud. "I don't think I can last much longer."

Both of the boys started panting, Kuroo breathing in your ear, Oikawa breathing on your neck. The heat was making you go crazy, and you could feel your release soon. To your surprise, Oikawa leaned in for a deep kiss, to which you responded with a moan because damn; he was a great kisser. Once the kiss was over, you gripped Oikawa's hair. "I-I'm gonna cum…!"

Kuroo's grunts started to get louder, while Oikawa leaned back and held your legs up, fucking you at a faster pace. "F-Fuck…"

A few hard thrusts later you could feel your release wash over you, making your entire body shiver. You felt their warmness seep inside you as their cum dripped out of you.

The room was now filled with the smell of sex and sweat and heavy, satisfied breathing.

You lay there, worn out, as the two boys sat up and cleaned up the mess a bit.

"Fuck,"

"We'll invite you more often, babe,"

You blushed a bit and just covered your face with your arm, smiling.

"Shut up,"

There ya go guys uwu. Hope you liked it! I'll more than likely write more so please review! Thank you.


End file.
